


Misguided

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: CHAPTERS ADDED! (Ending the Epilogues, enough already!) The aftermath of Tony's visit to Israel, tweeked a little. Anti-Ziva.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted the write a story from the angle of the incident in Israel being dealt with immediately. I wanted it to be a real test of loyalties. And I wanted a super-intense confrontation between Gibbs and Tony. I think that that was what was missing from the show.

Tony stared at Gibbs. He could not believe what he was hearing. Gibbs had not believed Tony when Tony had told him what Ziva had done in Israel. And, it was absolutely perfect that it all had to happen in front of Director Vance, in his office.

"I'll ask her…." Gibbs was saying.

"Ask her, Gibbs?' Ask her what? I told you what happened." Tony replied. He looked at Vance, then back at Gibbs. "You know what happened to Rivkin. You saw what Eli did…to me, in the interrogation room!"

"She wouldn't…she…," Gibbs reasoned.

Tony shook his head. "You don't believe me."

"…her side of things." Gibbs continued.

"She has no side, Gibbs! She is not deserving of a side!" Tony replied, unable to believe his ears.

"There was to be a…." Gibbs started.

Tony shook his head, again. "She knocked me to the ground and pointed a gun at me, Gibbs! Twice! Twice she pointed a gun at me!" He repeated from earlier. "And you think…."

Gibbs didn't reply.

Tony looked at Gibbs. He stood. "I can't…I'm outta here." He turned to leave Vance's office.

"Tony…?" Gibbs reached for Tony's arm. But he pulled it away in anger.

"You believe her, Gibbs! That is what this comes down to, right here! Right now! Do you believe her? Or, do you believe me? You got her to come back to the U.S. even after all the Rivkin business. And how she reacted…." Tony paused. "And you…."

It was Vance's turn to speak. The director had known Eli David for many years. And, he had seen the man's ruthlessness first-hand. So the director knew his capabilities and his influence. Vance didn't think it would have been, at all, unusual for Ziva to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Agent DiNozzo," Vance said, stopping the young man and causing him to turn around. "Stay, there are some things that you need to know." He said, beckoning the agent to retake his seat.

Tony looked at Vance, then at Gibbs, who had also sat back down.

Gibbs was giving the director one of his patent glares.

Vance looked at the team leader. "You've had plenty of time to tell him, Agent Gibbs. You chose not to. The young man needs to know. Let the chips fall where they may."

Gibbs emitted something akin to a growl and gripped the arms of the chair.

Tony looked at Gibbs again, then back at the director. "What don't I know?"

"Agent Gibbs, here, did not kill Ari. Ziva did. She was sent, by Eli David, to kill her half-brother… to gain Gibbs' trust." Vance paused, gauging Tony's reaction before he continued, "He's…."

Tony just said quietly for a few moments. His face was expressionless as his jaw worked and his fingers gripped the chair.

Tony then turned to Gibbs. "How long, Gibbs? How long have you known?"

"It's been awhile." Gibbs admitted.

"Uh,huh!" Tony was beyond angry. "And how long is awhile, Gibbs? A week? A month? 2 years? Just how long is awhile?"

Vance cleared his throat. "I told Agent Gibbs about 6 months after I took on the directorship."

Tony turned and glared at Gibbs. "I am supposed to be loyal to you, to the team?" He fumed. "Where is your loyalty, Gibbs?"

Gibbs look at Tony.

"You let someone on your team who was not worthy of anybody's trust!" Tony explained. "She played the daddy card, didn't she?"

"Don't you dare talk about Kelly!" Gibbs snapped.

"I don't have to talk about Kelly to know that she played you." Tony retorted.

Gibbs turned on Tony. "NOBODY plays ME!"

"See the handwriting on the wall, Gibbs. Vance sees it. I see it." Tony said. "You're in denial. She is not Kelly. She never will be."

"You have no right…!" Gibbs started.

"That's where you're wrong, I have every right!" Tony stated. "I have every right to expect that my co-workers, my boss, have my six." He ignored Gibbs' glare and continued. "I have every right to expect that my fellow agents do not have special, hidden agendas.

Tony looked at Gibbs. He shook his head and then addressed Director Vance. "You'll have my resignation by morning." DiNozzo said as he stood to leave.

"What?" Gibbs said as he began to stand.

"I can't trust you. I can't trust your judgement, Gibbs." Tony explained. "You let that…woman back onto our team. You never talked to me about it. And you've let her slide on things. Things I could never get away with."

"I have not!" Gibbs snapped.

"She held a gun on me, Gibbs." Tony reminded him. "A highly punishable offense."

"She will be punished, Agent DiNozzo." Vance stated.

DiNozzo turned and looked at the director. "Good, somebody finally believes me, just not the person I expected."

"Agent DiNozzo." Van interrupted. "A resignation is not necessary, there are other field offices…."

"NO!" Gibbs glared at both Vance and Tony.

"This does not concern you, Gibbs." Vance stated.

"You are not going to…!" Gibbs countered.

"First of all, I know what you are going to say. Second of all, DiNozzo is not your agent. And, lastly, you have no authority to order anybody to stay anywhere, if they chose to leave." Vance said, trying to keep his temper in check. "DiNozzo has every right to leave NCIS altogether, if he wanted. Or…" The director made of point of looking at Tony before he spoke again. "Or, he could accept another position in a field office. Or maybe even a position here, as Team Leader."

That last part really got Tony's attention. "Who? Who's leaving?" He was still wrapping his mind around this whole thing. He had always believed that the director didn't like him. Maybe he still didn't. But, at least, he could recognize talent and a good agent when he saw one.

"Leonard Gibson." Vance replied.

"Gibson?" Tony shook his head. "The man has been saying he's going to retire for 3 years now."

Vance nodded. "I know. But, he's finally filled out his retirement paperwork. All it needs is my signature. Then I'll send it on it's way." Leon picked up a folder. "It's right here."

"So, I would…lead Gibson's team?" Tony asked, a little unsure of himself.

Vance smiled. "I've been watching you. You've…matured a great deal since I've been here as director. You can do this."

Gibbs couldn't believe it. They were talking all around him. Like he was not even there. "What? Wait a minute…! What about my SFA?"

Tony looked at him for a second. "That's your problem."

Gibbs then looked at Vance. "I'll give you some folders…."

"Some folders?" Gibbs began to huff. "Some folders! I already have a SFA. I don't…."

"What you have is a recent opening." Tony said, shaking his head. "I am officially, at this moment, requesting a transfer!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ask Cynthia for the paperwork on the way out, Agent DiNozzo." The director said as Tony stood to leave.

Gibbs looked from the director to Tony and then back. This was not happening. He could not believe that this was happening.

Tony stopped by the desk, and Cynthia handed him a folder. Tony tucked the folder under his arm and nodded to her before heading for the stairway.

"Tony, you can't just leave…." Gibbs said as he followed Tony out of the office and to the stairway.

"You heard Director Vance, Gibbs." Tony reminded the team leader. "You can't MAKE me do anything. I'm off your team, Gibbs, effective immediately." And with that, Tony started down the stairway that lead to the bullpen. "I'll have my things packed in a matter of minutes." The agent said. "I have some vacation time saved up. I'll be taking that time off, until I start training for Gibson's job."

Gibbs shook his head. "You can't…!"

Gibbs was beside himself. He didn't know what he was going to do without DiNozzo. Tony did a lot on Team Gibbs. More than McGee or David even knew he did. Gibbs had to make this right. He had to fix this.

"Anthony, can we…can we talk about this?" The use of Tony's proper first name caused him to stop and turn to face Gibbs before he reached the bullpen.

Tony shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about, Gibbs. I know where your loyalties lie. And, they are not with me."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

Tony continued. "You had your chance to speak, upstairs. You chose to back a liar." Tony said, looking towards the bullpen, where both Ziva and Tim stood, staring at them.

The general chatter, on the floor, was muted. That made it really easy for the occupants of the floor to hear the conversation Tony and Gibbs was having. And what they heard made them stop working and listen even more intently. So, by the time Tony uttered the part about Ziva being a liar, he and Gibbs had the attention of every agent in earshot.

Tony stopped and turned, once more, to face Gibbs before he reached the bullpen. "I don't want any more of a public spectacle with this, Gibbs." The agent had already noticed the eyes on them. "You made your choice. I have nothing to say to Ziva. I, however, will speak to McGee. I'll pack my things, and I'm gone. I will go see Abby and Ducky before I leave the building."

"Director Vance fired you, yes?" Ziva asked as she watched Tony pack his belongings.

Tony looked up at her, calming himself a bit before he spoke. "Actually, Agent David, he's offered me a transfer…."

Tony watched her grin. He wanted to give her that monetary bit of glee before he pulled the rug out from under her.

"…and a promotion to Team Leader." It was Tony's turn to grin when he saw the myriad of emotions play out on her face.

"He…you…what?" Ziva couldn't believe her ears.

"Agent Gibson is retiring, and I am taking his position." Tony said as he placed the last of his belongings in the box with the manila folder containing his transfer papers. "So, you are not actually getting rid of me. You'll see me, every…single…day." He said, drawing it out to extend her pain. "I'll be only two cubicles over, that way." Tony said, pointing in the director of Gibson's cubicle location.

Ziva shook her head in disbelief. "You cannot…!"

"Agent David, what you believe, what you think, is no longer any of my concern." Tony replied, cutting her off.

Tony then turned to Tim. "You've come a long way, Tim, since we first met." Tony extended his hand, and they shook. "You ever need anything, you know where to find me." He glanced at Gibbs before he picked up his box and headed towards the elevator.

(Continued Per Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: Short and sweet, I know. I just really didn’t like how it was handled. Not sure I would have wanted things to go this way either. BUT, something should have been done. Ziva was let to slide on way, way too many things. Hope you enjoyed. JL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks guys. So many of you asked for me to continue this story. And, at first, I was not going to. I didn’t know where I would go with it. But, I have come up with something. I hope you don’t think Gibbs to be so OOC that it is not believable. Thanks for requesting an continuation. JL

Chapter 3

Tim felt as if he had been living under a rock, he had missed so much. He had no idea of what had happened in Israel. But, he had never even gotten the inclination things has been this bad. He looked from Gibbs to Ziva and back. He was getting no answers. 

“Gibbs, what…?” Tim started.

“Not now!” Gibbs shot back.

Tim started to back down, but then changed his mind. “No Gibbs! Tony just walked off this team. I need to know what is going on! I deserve to know!”

“You deserve to know what…?”

Tim knew what Gibbs was going to say. And, for the first time, it made him angry.

“I deserve to know the truth!’ Tim shot back. He surprised himself by standing up to Gibbs. “Not what you tell me is the truth!”

Gibbs was quickly in McGee’s face. The action was so quick Tim took a step back. Gibbs pushed the issue, asserting his authority, unfortunately for him, it backfired.

“There are lots of computer geeks out there.” Gibbs stated.

Tim took a deep breath. He looked at Ziva, who had not said a word. “Yes, there are. And you may need one sooner than you realize.”

Gibbs just stared at him. 

“I will not work for or with people who keep vital information from me.” Tim looked at Ziva. “Whatever you did, it had to be horrible for Tony to leave.”

Ziva and Gibbs remain silent.

McGee shook his head. “I don’t get this…hold Ziva has on you, Gibbs. But, for it to be more important to you than Tony…. I don’t know.”

Tim started to leave the bullpen.

“Where are you going?” Gibbs asked.

“Director’s office.” Tim said as he started up the stairs.

Gibbs knew that Leon would tell Tim what was going on. The director had surprised him with his actions towards Tony. But, Gibbs knew that Vance really liked McGee.

“Tim!”

Tim stopped and turned to face Gibbs. “You won’t tell me, Vance will.”

Ziva was still stunned and smarting from the news that Tony had given her. She had to have heard him wrong. There was no way that Director Vance had promoted him. He deserved to be fired for what he had done to Michael.

“Gibbs, Tony is pulling my foot, yes?” Ziva asked.

Gibbs shook his head. 

“That is not possible. He….”

Gibbs interrupted her. “Did you point a loaded gun at DiNozzo?”

The question stopped Ziva in her tracks.

Tim headed back down the stairs when he heard Gibbs’ question. He was stunned by the things coming out the team leader’s mouth. He just stood there, openmouthed, in disbelief.

“He killed….” Ziva tried again.

“Is it true, Ziva? Gibbs retorted. “Is what Tony said true?”

“Michael was dead. He should not have been dead.” Ziva replied. “Tony was jealous of me and…. He wanted Michael….”

“He was following orders, Ziva.” Gibbs told her. “My orders!”

When Tony had told her that, himself, she had not believed him. Now, she knew that he had been telling the truth.

“My relationship with Michael Rivkin was of no concern to NCIS.” Ziva said, defending her actions.

“That is were you are wrong, Ziva! EVERYTHING Rivkin said or did was our concern. He was under investigation…and you KNEW that!” Gibbs felt his anger and ire rise. ”You knew that, and you went behind our backs!”

“Tony should not have been in my apartment with Michael!” Ziva snapped back.

“DiNozzo said he was there to see you.” Gibbs stated. “And, I believe him.”

“He should not have been in my apartment.”

Gibbs shook his head. She was not getting it. “You should not have been seeing someone of interest to NCIS.” Gibbs stated. “It blurs the lines and compromising the investigation!”

“Tony had not business being there.” Ziva stressed, again.

Gibbs shook his head. Hew was beginning to see what Tony had told him. Ziva was so deep in her own lies. She couldn’t even see the truth.

“This is not about Tony, Ziva. This is about you. It’s all you.” Gibbs explained. “And you still have not answered my question.”

“Tony was the one who….” Ziva began.

Gibbs shook his head. “I’m done.”

“What does that mean?” Ziva asked.

“That means I no longer trust you. That means that I think that everything you have ever told me since you’ve been here, has been a lie. That means that you used Kelly’s death to get to me.” Gibbs fumed. “That means that you are a cruel, heartless, and vicious person. And, lastly, that means that you are, as of this moment, no longer a member of this team. You have been let go, Former Agent Ziva David. Your services are no longer needed.”

“I am still an agent.” Ziva replied, still trying to take in all the Gibbs had just said.

“You won’t be able go get a job with ANY other federal agency after they read the reports Tony and I are going to write on you.” Gibbs retorted. “Maybe you’ll get work as a meter maid.”

“You cannot prevent….”

Gibbs shook his head again. “I’m not going to prevent anything. I am just going to tell the truth.” He paused. “I expect you to be packed and gone in 10 minutes. You will surrender your weapon and badge. And, you will be escorted to your car by a guard.”

Vance had been watching things play out from above. He started down the stairs when heard Gibbs firing Ziva. He wanted to head of any violent retaliation.

“And now, because there is a real, deadly, threat of retaliation,” They all jumped at the sound of the director’s voice. “you are going home to Israel.”

Ziva was outraged. “You cannot…!”

“Agent DiNozzo and now Agent Gibbs are not safe.” Vance told her. “Not as long as you are on American soil. I must take immediate action to neutralize threats to this agency. And, Former Agent David, you just became a threat.”

Ziva was very angry. And Vance was right. Thoughts of revenge, violent and bloody, had already began circling around in her brain. She grabbed her backpack from beneath her desk and opened it. She hurriedly emptied her desk tossing her belongings into the bag. She laid her service weapon and her badge on her former desk. She zipped her bag closed. And, without even a sideways glance, she slung the bag over her shoulder and headed to the elevator. The guard had to wait only a few moments before Ziva joined him. She passed through the metal detector on the way out of the building. The guard then followed her to the car and watched her as she left the premises.

Continued Per Request


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks, Acrwdof1, for the story ideas. I hope you like what I came up with. JL

Gibbs stood for a moment, watching Ziva exit the building and his life. He felt very empty and hurt. He had lost 2 of the most important people in his life, in the space of an hour. And, it was all his fault. In Tony’s case, he had not trusted enough. In Ziva’s case, he had trusted too much.

Tim looked at the man before him. And, for the first time, he felt pity for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tim shook his head.

“Get back to work!” Gibbs roared before he stormed off to get coffee.

McGee stood and watched Gibbs leave. He made a very important decision in those few seconds.

When Gibbs returned to the office, he saw a box sitting on McGee’s desk. All the agent’s belongings were in the box. Gibbs looked around for the agent for a moment or two. Then he decided to go back to his desk. He would just sit and stew until McGee showed up again.

Tim emerged from Vance’s office a few moments later. He looked down into the bullpen as he descended the stairs to see Gibb waiting for him. Gibs waited until the agent got to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the bullpen before he spoke.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gibbs demanded.

Tim looked at Gibbs for a moment. He no longer saw a man he could trust. He no longer saw a man he could believe in. And the realization saddened him, greatly.

“I just put in for a transfer.” Tim stated.

“Transfer! Nobody leaves my team without….” Gibbs exploded, shocked at the young agent’s reply.

“You are not the same man I came to work with, Gibbs.: Tim started. “I don’t know if it was the explosion, I don’t…I don’t get it.” He paused. “The agent I knew before the explosion…before Ziva, that agent would have never, ever doubted Tony.”

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak.

Tin continued. “That man wouldn’t. That man would have backed Tony to the bitter end. He trusted his agent.” He shook his head. “I don’t get the hold Ziva….”

Gibbs temper flared. He couldn’t help it. He didn’t like to be made the fool. He snapped back at Tim.

“That’s not why I let her go. Tony never trusted her anyway.” Gibs stated, falling back into defense mode.

Tim couldn’t believe his ears. “Tony told you Ziva held a gun on him! And YOU were willing to get that go? Let him go? You had to get her side, Gibbs? Ziva had no side! She held a gun on federal agent. What in that entitles her to a side?” He paused. “And the kicker is, Ziva didn’t protest the point! I never heard it! She never denied it, Gibbs! Never! And you let Tony walk away.”

It’s not that….” Gibbs started. He was having déjà vu, recalling the conversation he and Tony had just had in Vance’s office.

“It IS that simple, Gibbs.” Tim retorted. “A matter of trust…Yes or No…black or white.”

“There is more to it than….” Gibbs said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as he said it.

“Well, I’m going to make things really simple for you, Gibbs.” Tim said as he slipped his jacket on. “I cannot work for someone I don’t trust.” He shook his head. “I don’t trust you anymore.”

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak.

“I won’t be giving a notice.” McGee said as he picked up his things and headed for the elevators.

@@@@@

Tony was told about Ziva and her departure from these great United States as soon as Vance got back to his office. He wanted h agent to be aware of the danger.

Tony immediately had his landlord replace his door with a steel one. And he had double deadbolts put on that. Tony had always slept with a gun under his pillow. He now also kept a gun in his bathroom on a top shelf. He added one in his living room. Placing it in the hiding place he had under his piano.

Tim called Tony on his way out of the building and asked if he had an opening on his team.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am very thankful to all of you for your comments, reviews, alerts and kudos. (I am on FFN and AO3.) Thanks, so much for the support. And, if I don’t reply to your comment or review, personally, please know that it was read and greatly appreciated. JL

Chapter 5  
6 Months Later

“…a team leader of what, Agent Gibbs? You have no team!” Vance reminded Gibbs as he paced in front of the director’s desk.

Vane was on his fifth toothpick as he tried to explain to Gibbs that he was not going to give him anymore candidates to interview. Not after the man had scared 10 young agents and brought 4 others to tears.

All of the agents, fresh out of Quantico, knew of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, which was why none of them wanted to work for Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Many of them had requested field jobs out of the city and way from family and friends so that there would be no way that they would be assigned to work for him. Others just told the recruitment office that maybe NCIS was not the place for them. There had been a significant rise in field agent applications to most of the other alphabet agencies.

“I gave you 6 months, Gibbs.” Vance reminded him. “far…far longer than I should have given you to form another team.”

“It takes time to….”

“Not this much time, Gibbs. Not after I have HR telling me that agents are just not applying for jobs with NCIS. They are afraid that they will be assigned for you!” Vance sighed. “We have always had applicant pool, Gibbs, a big one. It’s virtually gone now.”

“HR never liked me.” Gibbs mumbled. “Besides, if you hadn’t….”

The director knew where Gibbs was heading with that, and he cut the former team lead off at the pass. “I NEVER told DiNozzo or McGee to leave your team. I never gave them any advice of any sort. I offered Tony an opportunity, he took it. Send, he is doing great.” He paused. “And, the first thing out of Tim’s mouth when he came into this office was to request a transfer. He’s turning out to be an excellent SFA, under Tony’s direction.”

“Since when did you become such a DiNozzo fan?” Gibbs asked, half-pouting.

“Since I took the time to look past the jokes and the frat-boy image and see the reason you hired the man in the first place.” Vance replied.

Gibbs had to admit, that smarted, just a little.

“Times change, people change, Director.”

“True, that’s true, Gibbs. But, Tony never did. DiNozzo is the same man who joined this agency years ago. A bit more mature, but, he’s basically the same agent he’s always been.”

Gibbs desperately needed to change the subject. “We just have not found the right candidates to….” He started.

Vance was really frustrated now. Gibbs refused, just refused, to see the truth.

“Agent Gibbs,” Vane huffed out. “We will NEVER find the right candidates! And, do you know why that is? Because those candidates do not exist.” He paused. “And do you know what THAT is, Agent Gibbs?” The director took in a deep breath. “It’s because you are every bit of the bastard you claim to be. A blind bastard who could not see the truth if it bit him in the ass?”

“What are you…? You have no right…?” Gibbs snapped, temper flaring.

“Do you honestly think anybody would disagree?” Vance shot back.

Gibbs closed his mouth. He dropped into one of the chairs at the front of Vance’s desk, defeated.

**********

McGee looked up from his desk to see Tony smiling at him.

“What?” Tim asked as he opened up his desk drawer, looking for a mirror. They had just eaten lunch. He feared he had something in his teeth.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “No, nothing…it’s not that.” He chuckled again. “You…you actually stood up to Gibbs. I just…I didn’t think that you were there yet.”

Tim shrugged. “He…he gave me no choice. I was not going to just follow him blindly.”

Tony took the little jab. “Like I did.”

“No Tony, that was not blind. You trusted Gibbs. And, your trust was well-placed…at the time.” Tim paused. “But, after the explosion…and Ziva….”

“I just don’t know how they got so chummy so quickly.” Tony admitted.

Tim shook his head. “I don’t know.” He sighed. “I’m just glad that she’s gone. I’m glad to be out and away from all that.”

“Did you hear about Gibbs’ forced retirement?” Tony asked.

“No!” Tim was surprised, almost. The surprise had been that the fiasco had lasted 6 months. “I did hear that he had, single-handedly, chased away all of NCIS’s new-hire prospects.”

“That is actually true.” Tony replied. “Kelly, from HR, told me that they were to the point of shredding Gibbs’ file and pretending that he never existed.”

McGee chuckled, then he got serious. “What happened to him, Tony?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know, Tim. The memory loss, Ziva…. She couldn’t have come along at a better time, though. Nobody could have planned it better.”

“The opportunistic bitch!”

“You said it!” Tony agreed.

@@@@@

She only had time to pack a third of her belongings before she was to board the plane. Agents from Homeland Security showed up just moments after she had arrived at her apartment. They knocked on the door, then they pushed their way inside. She had considered fighting, but she was too angry. And, her anger was too focused. These people were just doing their jobs. She knew that, and she would wait. She was good at that. She was highly skilled at striking at the most opportune time. And, she would get her chance…Anthony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs would have to let their guards down at some point.

So, she packed some belongings. She donated her furniture and most of the other items to the local Goodwill. She only packed a small box or two to send home to Israel. Most of the items littered around the place would only conjure up bad memories anyway. The few things that did bring good memories were in those boxes going to Israel. And she would tuck those away on a shelf somewhere when she got home to be dealt with later. She needed ALL her time, now and in the near future, to plan her revenge.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: Bwaahaaahaah! It’s coming, get ready for it!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva sat in her bedroom in her small apartment in Israel. She was missing the United States. She missed her freedoms there. She missed the fact that there she was not under Daddy Eli’s thumb. Here, in Israel, she could not make a moved without her father knowing. 

Eli had people assigned to watch her. Partly because she was the daughter of a government official and, therefore, possibly subject to be kidnapped, ransomed and the like. She also suspected. And, this is the most likely reason. Daddy Eli just wanted to know what she was up to. 

Ziva was used to the eyes on her. She had practically gown up with it, Eli always having a high social standing and an important role in the government. But, now as an adult, and having had time away from that type scrutiny, she resented it. She had liked working with NCIS. She was able…she was allowed to use her mind, use her brain. She helped her team solve puzzles, and that was great. She hadn’t had to blindly followed anyone. She knew the reasons behind Gibbs’ actions. She understood his motives. She could not say the same for Eli. 

The plan had been coming together over the past year. She would have to change her appearance and fake documents. That took time. She was not sure anyone would ask for anything, besides the passport. So, her new picture, her blonde hair, and her alias all had to be impeccable.

She had her issues. She had been, for months, evading her shadows, as it were. She had paid another Israel woman to allow her shadows to follow them, at a distance. She had instructed the ladies that if the shadows ever got too close, to lose them. Ziva never wanted the shadows to know that they had been following the wrong person. 

Meanwhile, Ziva made her deals to get documents. She set about arranging for transportation to the states. And, of course, she constantly, unceasingly, considered her revenge.

She planned with and paid, very well, several women who looked like her to take her place at various points in her scheme. She had to make sure her dad and his cohorts thought she was where she was supposed to be. Eli had to believe that she had gotten over what had happened at NCIS. He had to believe that Ziva had actually moved on with her life. And Ziva played her part in his presence. She answered all his questions correctly. She told him everything he wanted to hear. And she acted appropriately.

She was too adjusted. Eli didn’t like it. Ziva was up to something. He picked up the phone and called NCIS Director Leon Vance.

“It’s been over a year, Eli.” Leon said as he talked to David. The amount of time had surprised him, a little. 

The first six months, Director Vance had been dealing with Gibbs, trying to organize his farce of a team had been distracting. But, Vance also knew Ziva would wait longer than 6 months. That would be too soon, and Gibbs and Tony would still be on their guards. Now a year has passed, Tony is doing well with his new team. Gibbs is off the coast of somewhere doing who-knows-what. 

“Ziva is acting as if all is fine, Leon.” Eli stated. “She is anything but fine. She is angry and obsessed. That is not a good place for her to be. People die when she gets into that space.”

Vance sighed. He didn’t want to rock the boat. But, he needed the answer. “Why are you calling me? “Gibbs is not your favorite person. I….”

Eli nodded, though Vance could not see him. “I know. But, there are other things going on that…. We don’t want to appear as the aggressor to the world at this time. Ziva killing a US Federal Agent…would seem a tad aggressive.”

“Just a tad?”

“You know what I mean! It is the worst possible time for…that!” Eli replied.

“You realize that your little girl may not make it back home.” Vance said.

Eli was silent for a moment. “I know. She is a solider. She knows the risks of what she does. And, I cannot blame her for what she has become, Director Vance. She became just exactly what I molded her to be. Soldiers die, that is just a part of it.” He fell silent again. “Just know, Leon. She is doing this without my consent.” He sighed. “Tell your agents to watch their backs.”

Leon hung up with Eli. He then got on the phone with Tony.

“You’re sure…I mean it’s been a year.” Tony said as he sat down to eat his supper. Suddenly his pizza just didn’t look that appetizing anymore.

“She’s had a year to plan.” Vance told him.

Tony sighed. “I had hoped that Eli could have talked to her, calmed her down.” He knew she could find a way back into The States, if she really wanted to get in. There was any possible number of disguises that she could use.

“Eli David is not the typical father. His children climbed out of their cribs and into his army.”

“That sad.” Tony replied. “It explains…her. But, it’s still sad.”

“Just be careful.” Vance paused. He didn’t know how Tony would take what he was going to request him to do. “And try to get in touch with Gibbs, if you can.”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Tony didn’t know if Gibbs would be out on the ocean somewhere, or if he was at home. And, he could not tell from just looking at the house. There were no lights on. He went to the front door and gingerly turned the knob. He was surprised that the door was locked. He stood there, on the porch, for just a second. He then turned to leave. He stopped when he heard the door open.

Tony turned to see his old boss standing in the doorway. Gibbs didn’t say a word. He just stepped aside to let Tony in.

Tony stood for just a moment and stared. He was in complete shock. This living room looked like it was lived in. The one at the old house just looked like it was a pass through on the way to the basement. This living room looked like it had been designed almost. And, it fit Gibbs.

Gibbs still had not said anything. He just headed to the kitchen. Tony felt odd just standing there, so he followed the man. Tony was in for another surprise the kitchen was modern and it sparkled. Tony took a seat on one of the barstools that lined one side of the island.

Gibbs took a long swig before he spoke. “It’s been a while.”

Tony nodded. “Yes, it has been.”

The former agent let out a long sigh as he took a seat on one of the other stools. “…gave me a lot of time to…think about things.” 

Tony nodded, but he didn’t speak. Both men sat and drank for a few moments. 

Gibbs finally broke the silence. “A year is a long time to think, DiNozzo.”

“What conclusions did you draw?” Tony inquired.

“I misplaced my trust. And I totally obliterated Rule #2.” Gibbs paused. “And, I don’t live my life by those rules anymore.”

Tony was shocked. He was not sure if Gibbs was attempting to apologize or not, so he kept quiet.

“I talk to Ducky, on occasion. But, most of my questions are about you.” Gibbs confessed. “Ducky has only told me good things.”

Tony nodded.

“I’m proud of you.” 

Tony was not sure what to say for a moment. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

Gibbs shrugged. “No. But, I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while.”

Tony finished his beer and stood to stretch. “Show me your boat.”

Gibbs painted to the windows at the back of his house. Then headed over. Tony was confused. But, he followed.

Gibbs’ property backed onto a part of the Chesapeake Bay. His dock contained 1 slip. And in that slip was a beautiful white boat named KELLY.

Gibbs moved away from the window. He sat down on his sofa and Tony followed suit. “I don’t hide from the world in a basement anymore. The reason I bought this house was it didn’t have a basement, it’s too close to the water. I had Kelly in dry dock for years. It was time I got her out on the open water.”

“Sounds like things have changed.”

Gibbs nodded. “I’ve changed.” He looked at Tony for a moment, studying the young man. He could feel the tension. “What is it you wanted me to know?”

“Vance told me Eli called him. Ziva is still upset. Eli seems to think she’s bent on revenge.” Tony replied.

“What do you think?”

“My landlord is putting up a metal door and installing two deadbolts as we speak.” The agent replied. “My going to take all my guns out of storage, just in case.”

Gibbs was not surprised Ziva would come after them. What surprised him was that they were getting a heads up.

“Eli…he doesn’t like me. And, after you…showed him up in Israel, he must hate you. Why would he…?”

“Something about how Ziva killing a Federal agent would not be good for international relations.” Tony said as he watched Gibbs get up and head to the kitchen again.

Gibbs didn’t respond until he came back into the living room with two more beers and the opener. He popped the first cap and handed the bottle to Tony. He then uncapped his own. He took a long swig.

“Thank God the young people who moved into my old house just moved out. They got transferred. I wanted to rent it out again but, I’ll wait.” Gibbs looked at Tony. “Does she know where I live now?”

Tony shook his head. “Not unless she followed me here, today.”

Gibbs looked at Tony again. “That’s not very reassuring, DiNozzo.” He replied, feeling the urge to draw every drape in his house.

“All we know is Eli said she might be coming.” Tony replied.

Gibbs studied his former agent again. “What do you think?”

“I think she has changed her hair, her clothes and her name. And she is either already here, or on a plane headed in our direction.” He said sitting his beer bottle down on Gibbs coffee table. He then stood to leave.

“Thanks, DiNozzo.”

“You’re welcome, Gibbs.”

“If we make it through this….”

Tony nodded. “See ya on the other side.”

@@@@@@

It was time!!

She had gotten things in order. She had obtained her fake passport. And she had dyed her hair. The package said Harvest Gold. A good shade of blonde for her skin tone. She had performed the transformation in the terminal’s ladies room. She used one of the gel-type preparations as she sat on one of the many toilets. It was quick and relatively mess free. But, she didn’t get the blonde color she had hoped for. She got a light brown that she decided suited her a lot better, she thought, as she studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was too dark for the dye to make such a dramatic color change in just this short amount of time.

She passed through security and through all the other security measures with no problems. She kept her cool and maintained her disguise on the plane. She found her seat. Then she headed to the restroom. She wanted to see if her hair had gotten any lighter. And it had gotten just a little bit lighter. She smiled at her reflection. She put her sunglasses into her bag. Then she headed back to her seat.

She didn’t wear dresses often. They just were not conducive to an assassin’s lifestyle. But, that was the precise reason she had one on now. No one would be expecting her to be dressed this way. Besides, she could not lost of things most women couldn’t in high heels.

Her first stop after the plane touched down was the pawnshop. The proprietor of this particular shop in D.C. operated a backroom business. A person could acquire most any weapon that they wanted, as long as they were willing to pay the price. And, she was more than willing to pay. She had ordered ahead, in a manner or speaking, all she had to worry about was payment and pickup.

@@@@@@

Gibbs looked around his home as he contemplated what Tony had told him. He was going to take the warning seriously. He no longer lived at the same address, and he had been renting out his old house for the past 6 months. He had decided he would rather sail boats then build them in a old, damp basement. He considered getting on his boat and staying out at sea for a while. But, he only considered it for about half a second. It felt too much like running away. He told himself that he could not do that anymore. He had to face Ziva. He had to deal with his feelings about his daughter, Kelly. And how he could have even allowed Ziva to fill that empty hole in his heart, for even the briefest of seconds.

Gibbs set about gathering his guns even as Tony was pulling out of the driveway. He spent the early evening cleaning and loading them. He made sure they were in working order then he stashed them around the house. He put one behind the fridge. He placed one into the hidden compartment he had built into his coffee table. It also contained an extra loaded clip. The space already contained all his extra ammo. He double-checked the gun he kept under the pillow, making his clip was filled. He then placed a gun on the high shelf in his bathroom closet. That did not include his two additional guns. The one he kept in his car, and the phone he had on his boat.

@@@@@@

She jumped into a cab as soon as she cleared security at JFK. She headed straight to the pawnshop. The man had just what she wanted. He even took her into a small room and let her examine the good before she bought them. He wanted to make sure that she got what she needed. She paid his outrageous fees and headed out of the store, purchases in hand. She walked down the street for almost a block. She then entered a bar and headed straight for the ladies room. She took off the dress and the heels and put them into a grocery bag that she had been carrying for that very purpose. She put on jeans, a black turtleneck and sneakers. She left the bathroom and then headed out the back door. She tossed the grocery bag into the dumpster as she walked past. She headed down another block before she resurface onto the street at an intersection. From there, she caught a cab.

She had not expected the double-deadbolts or the metal door. Entry into Tony DiNozzo’s apartment was not going to happen, at least, not without his neighbors hearing. She decided to go with Plan B. She had many Plan Bs. She had conjured up many ‘what if’ scenarios in the year since she had left the United States. She had considered walking into the NCIS Headquarters and just shooting Tony and/or Gibbs, point-blank. But, she also knew that if she did that, she would never make it back out of that building alive. No, her best option was to wait. She had the time. She had a goal to accomplish. Two goals, actually. Two targets. And maybe a third or a fourth target, if they made the mistake of getting in her way. She, literally, had nothing to lose at this point. 

She knew Eli David would not appreciate the actions she was about to take. She was not sure if she would be allowed to return home, to Israel. But, right now, she just could not think about those things. But, she could not consider her father, his relations, or even her homeland, Israel. She had not been wrong about Anthony DiNozzo. And she would not be dismissed by someone, the likes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She was better than that. She was smarter than that. And she was going to make sure that everybody at NCIS knew that.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Tony’s phone was ringing. It never rang at work. In fact, most of the time he remembered to turn it off and stash it in his desk. This time, this day, he had just thrown it on top. Tony recognized the number. It was his 70-year-old neighbor. She sometimes texted him her grocery list. He would pick it up, and she would cook him some of the best fried chicken that he had ever eaten. This message was different though. It was a short message followed by a picture. 

In the picture was a woman wearing blue jeans and a black sweater. She had blondish/light brown hair, and she was bent down as if she was trying to pick the lock. Tony stood dumbfounded. His eyes went wide as he looked at the back of the female his neighbor had seen, trying to gain entrance into his apartment.

Tony sent the picture to Vance with the caption. Who does this look like to you? Tony based his assessment of who it was on her body shape and relative height.

Tony then took the stairs, two at a time, to the director’s office. The Team Lead knocked and entered the office just as Vance was picking up his phone. 

Tony stood silently in front of the desk, waiting for Vance to study the picture.

“I don’t know the details. I’ve sent you exactly what my neighbor sent me. I sent it to Tim. He’s putting out a BOLO.”

Vance looked up at Tony. He was sure he was seeing Ziva’s back, just as sure as Tony was. “Thank God for nosey neighbors!”

Tony nodded. “I’m sending the woman a muffin basket.”

“Do you think Ziva knows where Gibbs is? That he is no longer a part of NCIS?” Vance asked.

Tony shook his head. And he realized that he had not told Vance about talking to Gibbs. “I went to his house, yesterday. He’s…he’ll be prepared. He’s taking it seriously. He could tell I had a purpose for my visit.”

“Well…I’m glad he knows. And, I think Abby, Ducky and Jimmy need to know also. Tell McGee to be careful, too.” Vance advised him.

Tony nodded. He knew, all too well, desperate people do desperate things. If Ziva could use those closest to him to get to him, or to Gibbs. She would. And, she would not hesitate. They would all just be pawns to her. He really couldn’t imagine that she had any feelings for any of them, anymore.

“I’ll send him the picture, too. So, at least, he will know she’s changed her hair color.” Tony said of Gibbs.

“Good idea.” Vance paused. ”And, look out for the rest of your team. We have no idea how much research she’s done on you since she left.”

Tony nodded. “They will all be on guard. Everybody here should be on guard.

Vance sighed. “You’re probably right about that. But, especially Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. I’m make sure they are assigned escorts to and from the building. They will have to keep their doors locked with an agent stationed outside….”

“It’s gonna feel like prison.”

Vance shrugged. “If Ziva’s here, she’ll make her move. It’ll be over soon.”

Tony nodded.

@@@@@@

“I don’t like this!” Special Agent Karen Cates replied as her team leader laid out his plan.

“WE don’t like this!” Tim echoed as he looked on, in astonishment at what Tony planned to do.

“It’s the only way to draw her out.” Tony replied.

“There are other ways.” Another member of his team, Harvey Westman, stated.

“Okay, the quickest way to draw her out.” Tony looked around at his team. They didn’t seem convinced. “Look, the longer she waits, the more desperate she will become. I will not put anybody else in unnecessary danger. It’s me she wants.

Tim shook his head. “There has to be another way.”

“I have it all worked out. We all do our parts. It’ll….” Tony replied.

They all looked at Tim, who was shaking his head. “I’ve worked with you in the past. Since when do you stick to the script?”

“Since your life, and everybody else’s life, on this team, became my responsibility.” Tony said.

Tim could not argue with that. They both had grown up, a lot, in the past year.

Tim nodded. He waited until Tony had dismissed the other members of the team before he spoke again. “Where is Gibbs in all this? What if she gets the drop on him?”

Tony really didn’t know. He had hoped Vance might put a detail on him. At least for a few weeks, just to be safe. Since the threat did come to him while he was still an NCIS agent, maybe they would take care of him. Tony would go and find out what was going on here after he got off work today.

“I’ll go by on my way home. He’ll…hopefully he will have taken his boat and sailed away somewhere.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Tim sighed.

@@@@@@

She waited until nightfall. It was easier not to be noticed. And, she knew he had to come out in the morning. He had to drive to work. Old cars like this didn’t have the new anti-theft features the modern cars did. So, a Slim-Jim and a few seconds later, she was snuggled on the floor, under a blanket, in the backseat of Tony DiNozzo’s prized ‘67 Mustang.

Tony awoke to his car alarm. He looked out his window. The car was still there. But, he thought he saw movement in his back seat. He let his curtain fall back into place. He had gotten the silent alarm years ago. He knew his older model car was more subject to theft. He took steps to guard against it, and had a silent alarm installed. He smiled, chuckled to himself, and went back to bed.

Tony came down in the morning, ready for work. He had called team and filled them in. They all arrived and stationed themselves as close to Tony’s car as they dared. He stayed in the shadow of his doorway until he saw a figure exit the car. She looked in all directions and then started down the street away from him.

Tony stepped out of the shadows and started to follow her. That was the signal to his team. They broke their covers and started towards Ziva, still keeping their distance.

Tony waited until he was an arms distance from her before he spoke.

“Hey Ziva, was my backseat comfortable?”

Ziva whirled on him, rage on her face. But, she had been caught off guard, and Tony used that to his advantage. She raised her hand to strike. But, Tony was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and forcibly turned her, dislocating her shoulder. He slammed her against the closest hard surface, which happened to be a parked car, to get a better control of her. She practically growled as she felt the pain in her shoulder and the cuffs go around her wrists. Tony whipped her back around, ignoring her cry of pain as her back made contact with the car. Things moved quickly as the members of his team arrived on the scene, guns pointed at the former agent.

Tony smiled at Ziva as he shook his head. “Wow! You must feel like about 6 kinds of stupid right now?”

Tony laughed as she growled at him again. She knew better than to try to lunge at him. She just glared.

Tony shook his head. “Outsmarted by a beat cop turned federal agent.” He taunted. “You know, I would feel like a dumbass, too!”

She hissed at him and acted as if she was going to make a move towards him.

“Not a smart move there, Ziver.” Tony smirked. “Oh, you haven’t met my team. But, unfortunately, now is not the time for introductions.” He paused, thoroughly enjoying the moment. “Just know, if you make any more, and I mean ANY move they deem, as a threat to me. They WILL shoot you!”

@@@@@@

“Good plan there, Tony.” Tim said after they had dropped Ziva off and arrived at the office.

Tony smiled, and shook his head. “You can’t go by the plan if the criminal won’t cooperate. It’s not like I could read her in or anything.”

“I am just glad it’s over. No shots fired, and she will be shipped back to Israel for 20 years of hard time.” Tim stated.

“Very fitting.” Karen stated. “But, why was her dad so hard on her. I would think….”

Tony shook his head. “Eli David is a soulless bastard, and his international image is more important to him that his daughter’s life.”

“That is just wrong.” Harvey added. “But, at any rate, it’s over. We can get back to the usual horrors of this job.”

“Amen!” Tony and Tim said in unison.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: I hope no one is disappointed in this ending. I just decided not to go with the dramatic. I think that Tony needed to show her up. That was very satisfying for me. A special thanks to Acrwdof1 for all the excellent weapons-procedure information. I did not use it here. But, it may show up in another fic. Thanks, as always, for taking this ride with me. And, as always, if you see mistakes, (typos, continuity issues, etc.) please PM me. JL

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES: I still am working without a net (no beta). So, as always, if you see any mistakes…. Thanks, in advance, for reading, reviewing and alerting. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
